Romeo
Romeo & Juliet, a quest based on the Shakespearean play of the same title, was one of the six quests that were available on the initial launch of RuneScape. It has been removed from the game and replaced with Gunnar's Ground . Jagex has received a fair share of criticism from players who considered Romeo & Juliet to be an integral part of the game's history. Details Starting out Romeo can be found in or near Varrock square. Speak with him to start the quest. He will ask you to go talk to Juliet. Speaking to Juliet Talk to Juliet, who is located in the first floor of the house (usually standing on the balcony or sometimes in her bedroom) directly out of Varrock west gate, just west of the bank. She will give you a letter for Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo reads the letter and doesn't know what to do. Now go speak to Father Lawrence, located in the Varrock chapel just north of Varrock's east bank. After a bit of an argument, he mentions a cadava potion, and asks you to speak to the Apothecary. He is in a little house with the symbol of a purple potion just north-west of Varrock nl:Romeo & Juliet south gate, around the back of the Varrock Sword Shop. The potion Speak to the Apothecary and he will tell you he needs cadava berries. They can be found near the East Varrock Mine, you will need to pick one from the bushes containing the pink berries. The red berries are redberries, and cannot be used for the quest. Alternately, one could grow a cadava bush and pick berries off it, or just purchase them on the Grand Exchange. After getting them, return to the Apothecary and he will make the potion. Drinking this potion will result in temporarily knocking yourself out. Note that it is possible to make multiple potions, but other than a funny little scene, it is almost impossible to use and the only way to use it is in the Apothecary's house. The plan Now, head back to Juliet and give her the potion. You will now see a cutscene of her "dying", though she really falls into a coma. Go back to Romeo and tell him that he must rescue Juliet from the crypt. Apparently, he needs someone to accompany him. To the crypt You will now see another cut scene of you entering with Romeo. When he sees Juliet's cousin, Phillipa, he forgets all about Juliet and falls in love with her. You have now completed the quest! Reward *5 Quest points Trivia * Romeo falls in love with Juliet's cousin after he fails to make it to the crypt in the quest, but in the play Romeo was in love with Juliet's cousin (named Rosaline) before falling for Juliet. * Romeo & Juliet was the fourth quest ever released, and was completed one month before the game's opening to the public. * If you talk to Juliet after the quest, she would get angry saying how Romeo had left her and that she wants you to leave before she gets her father at you. How she managed to get out of the tomb is unknown. * After the quest, if you talk to Romeo, he will mention how he met Juliet's cousin and how they get along without mentioning anything about Juliet. * In the September 2010 Behind the Scenes it was revealed that this quest would be entirely removed from the game that month. It was replaced by a new free-to-play quest about star-crossed lovers, Gunnar’s Ground . This made Romeo & Juliet the first quest ever to be taken completely out of the game; others, such as Sheep Shearer and Witch's Potion, lost their quest status but remained in-game as miniquests. * Jagex also removed a letter to Romeo which originally appeared in the December 2006 Postbag from the Hedge. * This was the only quest which gave nothing besides a quest point reward before its removal. References de:Romeo und Julia no:Romeo and Juliet es:Romeo & Juliet fi:Romeo & Juliet Category:Varrock Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Category:Former quests Category:Removed content Category:Romeo & Juliet Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Controversies